Esperanza
by Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll
Summary: La segunda guerra mundial da inicio reclutando a jóvenes civiles en edad adecuada para unirse. ejército, dejando a varias familias sin el soporte de está, incluyendo a la familia West. Wallace dejó a Rachel con la promesa de volver, aún no se sabe sí volverá pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.
1. Chapter 1

**Luego de algún tiempo de haber subido este primer capítulo eh decidido editarlo un poco, tanto por el cambio del título original, como por las nuevas ideas y distintas maneras del desarrollo mejor de la historia. Ya que decidí hacer una historia, no va a tener muchos capítulos, pero los capítulos serán algo extensos.**

 **La segunda guerra mundial da inicio reclutando a los jóvenes civiles en edad adecuada para unirse al ejercito, dejando a varias familias sin el soporte de está, incluyendo a la joven familia West. Wallace dejo a Rachel con la promesa de volver, en la guerra todo es incierto, no se sabe si volverá con vida, pero dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.**

 **Esperanza.**

 **Capitulo 1.**

La pequeña niña corría por los pasillos con una enorme sonrisa, en sus manos llevaba un álbum de fotos algo viejas.

Por alguna razón estaban muy bien guardadas arriba en el ático.

Su madre jamás le había enseñado esas fotos, siempre que preguntaba por su padre, su hermano mayor la hacía callar con su fría mirada.

Su pequeña travesura se vio interrumpida al chocar con alguien, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y caer.

Esos violetas y fríos ojos la miraban fijamente estudiando cada movimiento, de la niña en el piso.

-¡Barry!_ La niña miro algo asustada a su hermano mayor, siempre que la veía de esa forma, era porque ya sabía que ella se había metido en problemas… de nuevo.

Estaba preparada para escuchar un gran sermón, luego ser acusada y posteriormente castigada por su madre.

-¿Que estás haciendo Ángela?_ Pregunto fríamente mientras su hermanita se ponía de pie y ocultaba el álbum detrás de su cuerpo- Si mamá se entera de que tienes eso se molestará contigo. Llévalo a tu cuarto y escóndelo bien.

Acaricio el cabello violeta de su hermanita, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Dio un paso al frente mirando de reojo el libro, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ese libro, tendría la edad de su hermana cuando su madre decidió ocultarlo, fue un mes después de que su padre se había ido a la guerra.

Su hermana estaba a penas recién nacida por lo cual no recordaba nada, pero él tenía cinco años y recordaba todo con lujo de detalles.

Las lagrimas que su madre retenía, mientras su padre cargaba al bebé, y aquella sonrisa cálida que le dedicaba a ambos. Desde ese día le habían encargado cuidar de su madre y su hermana.

-Hermano_ Sonrió ampliamente mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Gracias por entender.

El chico suspiro resignado, su hermana podía ser demasiado efusiva a veces. Le recordaba tanto a su padre, siempre con una sonrisa hasta el final.

-No lo menciones y sí mamá te descubre yo no tuve nada que ver_ Se zafo del abrazo comenzando a caminar a la parte de abajo- Apresúrate a ocultarlo recuerda que hoy vamos a visitar a la tía Iris recuerda ponerte ropa adecuada.

Ángela asintió llevando el álbum hasta su cuarto ocultándolo debajo del colchón. Sus celestes ojos se fijaron en la puerta abierta de aquel armario algo destruido.

Tomo un vestido negro; tenía las mangas cortas, su cintura era sujeta por un lazo negro que amarraba en la parte trasera, la parte inferior caía suavemente llegándole hasta las rodillas. Recogió su cabello en dos moños sujetos por lazos negros en cada lado.

La pequeña una vez lista corrió hacia la parte de abajo, saltando con gran entusiasmo algunos agujeros de la escalera. Una vez abajo camino hasta la cocina encontrándose a su madre y hermano comiendo el desayuno. Ángela tomo asiento en el lugar donde estaba un plato de comida.

-Ángela apresúrate o llegaremos tarde_ Rachel acarició la mejilla de su hija, para luego salir del lugar buscando sus guantes y una sombrilla negra.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Tres campanas de la iglesia se hicieron escuchar.

El sol estaba sobre las pocas personas reunidas en aquel lugar. Todos utilizaban ropa negra, algunos coches y carruajes se encontraban estacionados en la entrada del cementerio.

La mano derecha de Rachel se encontraba apoyada en el hombro de su pequeña hija, mientras su mano derecha sostenía la sombrilla sobre ella y sus dos hijos.

La viuda Iris Allen se encontraba devastada, intentando contener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, al ver la tumba de su amado esposo, una de las muchas víctimas de la guerra esté último mes.

Sus rodillas flaquearon cuando solo quedaban ella y la familia de su joven sobrino, dejándola caer en aquella tierra, sus manos apretaron con fuerza el lugar debajo de ella cerrando los ojos, la había dejado, la había abandonado ahora que más lo necesitaba. El cuerpo de Iris temblaba ligeramente mientras se aferraba con más fuerza de la tierra debajo de ella.

Unas pequeñas manos se aferraron en su vientre haciéndola abrir los ojos. En su espalda se encontraba la pequeña Ángela abrazándola, mientras que frente a ella, el pequeño Barry tenía la mano extendida para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ambos niños comenzaron a caminar con su tía hasta el carruaje, mientras dejaban a su madre un tiempo a solas en aquel lugar.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de Rachel mientras ponía los lirios en la tumba, decirle a su esposo por una carta que su tío había muerto en uno de los aviones en la batalla del mar del coral destruidos era muy difícil de hacer.

La situación no parecía mejorar, a pesar de los esfuerzos que hacían los soldados por acabar aquella guerra rápido y regresar sanos y salvos con sus familiares.

La joven comenzó a caminar hasta el carruaje que la esperaba, para llevarla a la casa de la mujer mayor. Ambas debían decidir cómo iban a manejar la noticia, no podían ser irracionales en estos momentos.

Los niños se encontraban en la parte superior jugando mientras ambas mujeres hablaban sobre la actual situación.

Al final de la charla que ambas mantuvieron, Iris le pidió a Rachel que le informará a Wallace de lo ocurrido cuando ella lo viera conveniente. La mayor sabía que su ahora sobrina tomaría la mejor decisión. Y no pondría en peligro la vida de Wally.

Esa información estaba mejor en las manos de Rachel, ella comprendí que era peligroso decirle ahora mismo la verdad, Wally quería mucho a Barry, y si intentaba darse de baja podrían tratarlo como traidor… Y matarlo como si un simple peón.

Al llegar a casa pequeña Ángela corrió hasta su cuarto, tomo asiento en la cama comenzando a mirar las fotos del álbum, todas eran a blanco y negro, pero podía detallar a su pequeño hermanito en brazos de su sonriente madre, un hombre estaba al lado de ella estrechándola contra su cuerpo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Detallo al hombre muy bien, se parecía mucho a su hermano mayor, ese sin duda era su padre, giro la foto mirando una perfecta escritura en la parte de atrás, no sabía que decía pero esa letra era de su madre.

Sus celestes ojos miraron la siguiente foto, estaba su hermanito más o menos de su misma edad con una gran sonrisa, donde se podía notar la falta de un diente en la parte superior, el diente faltante lo tenía el hombre que lo tenía cargado. Acaricio la foto con una sonrisa, siempre había querido conocer a su padre, y ahora lo estaba haciendo mediante fotos. Una pequeña lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

Su hermano por ser el mayor había tenido más tiempo de convivir con él, pero ella era un bebé cuando Wallace se tuvo que marchar. Por lo cual jamás había visto su rostro, hasta ahora.

Noto que algunas páginas del álbum estaban completamente vacías, se suponía que las que se tenían que encontrar allí serían las de ella recién nacida, pero no había ninguna.

En otra foto estaba su recién fallecido tío, junto a su padre y su hermano en el puente de San Francisco sonriendo, los dos mayores de oreja a oreja, y su hermano de manera tímida, más sus violetas ojos brillaban como nunca en esa foto. Sin poder evitarlo lágrimas comenzaron a emerger de sus ojos, mojando levemente la foto.

-Ángela ven a cenar_ Rachel abrió la habitación encontrándose con su pequeña hija llorando con una foto en manos, sonrió melancólicamente y contra todo pronóstico abrazo a su pequeña niña cargándola- ¿Dónde encontraste eso pequeña?

Acomodo a la niña en su regazó mientras la pequeña lloraba en el pecho de su madre, Barry miraba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa y los brazos cruzados desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Por qué no se quedo con nosotros mami?, ¿no nos quería?_ Limpio sus ojitos con sus pequeñas manos tratando inútilmente de retener las lagrimas que caía en su rostro.

-Claro que si princesa_ Acaricio las mejillas de ella con una pequeña sonrisa- El nos amaba, por eso se fue, para mantenernos seguros. Pero el regresará tenlo por seguro.

-¿Mami como estas tan segura de eso si hace mucho que no lo vemos?El tío Barry no regreso con vida con la tía Iris, y ella lo quería mucho.

Rachel le sonrió a su pequeña tomando el álbum y sacando algunas cartas, invitando con la mirada a su hijo mayor para que se acerque.

Ya era tiempo de hablar sobre el pasado, sus hijos ya estaban lo suficientemente grandes para entender un poco la situación actual

Tomo la primera carta era la que le había dado la desbastadora noticia de que su esposo debía embarcar y prepararse para la guerra, tenía una semana para estar con su familia y luego irse en los navíos que estaban en el puerto de su ciudad San Francisco.

-Muy bien te contaré toda la historia del porque tu padre se tuvo que ir mi pequeña_ se acomodo mejor en la cama para comenzar con su relato.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _A principios año 1942 la guerra contra Japón había explotado obligando a los civiles en participar, Estados Unidos estaba involucrado por completo en la segunda guerra mundial. Le había declarado la guerra a Japón el 8 de diciembre de 1941._

 _Usaban los astilleros en San Francisco para la demanda de navíos de guerra, el puerto se había convertido en el principal lugar de embarque con el destino a la guerra del pacífico._

 _Muchos hombres casados y solteros con una edad prudente fueron reclutados, y obligados a embarcar en dichos navíos para proteger a su país y a sus familias._

 _La carta de reclutamiento había llegado. La joven pareja estaban tomados de las manos sobre la mesa, los niños estaban en sus respectivas camas descansando._

 _-No quiero que vallas_ Hablo con seriedad mordiendo su labio inferior, ella no era una mujer caprichosa, pero tampoco aceptaría que su esposo se fuera y arriesgara su vida en una guerra._

 _-Sabes que no podemos decidir sobre eso Rachel_ Subió su mano derecha acariciando la mejilla de ella, en su rostro estaba dibujada una sonrisa cálida._

 _-Pero Ángela está muy pequeña_ Titubeo un poco bajando su mirada- ¿Y si te pasa algo?_

 _-Estaré bien, tengo una razón para volver_ Beso la frente de su esposa- No olvides que te amo._

 _Rachel mordió su labio inferior, apretó la mano izquierda de su esposa reteniendo las lágrimas que se comenzaban a acumular en sus ojos, no iba a remediar nada llorando, inclusive sería para su esposo._

 _-¿Lo prometes?_ Pregunto levantando la mirada, dándole una angelical sonrisa._

 _-Lo prometo_ De sus labios escapo una carcajada, la tomo en sus brazos para abrazarla por la cintura._

 _El fatídico día había llegado, Wallace estaba frente a su casa mirando con orgullo a su familia._

 _Rachel le sonreía con ternura, más su exterior no reflejaba todo lo que sentía en ese momento, deseaba hacer que su esposo no se fuera._

 _Wallace envolvió a su esposa con un abrazo teniendo mucho cuidado de no aplastar a su bebé, y beso despacio los labios de Rachel, acariciando con ternura las mejillas de su esposa._

 _Tomo al bebé en sus brazos haciéndole cariño mientras le sonreía._

 _-Mi princesa prometo regresar, y retribuirte todos este tiempo de ausencia_ Escucho como la pequeña se carcajeaba al verlo, y jalaba con entusiasmo el cabello naranja de su padre._

 _Wallace miro ahora a su hijo mayor, que estaba como un perfecto caballero frente a su madre, su mirada era seria, y su expresión era completamente serena, era tan similar a su madre, aunque tenía su color de cabello, había heredado los ojos y el carácter de Rachel._

 _Se acerco a Barry con una gran sonrisa acariciándole el ya revuelto cabello, pego la frente a la de su hijo sonriéndole con cariño._

 _-Prométeme que cuidaras a tu hermanita y a tu madre, ahora eres el hombre de la casa y debes ser fuerte, no dejes que tu hermanita se meta en problemas_ Se separo de el niño extendiéndole la mano al pequeño, Barry la tomo sin dudarlo._

 _Lagrimas aparecieron en las mejillas del niño mientras trataba de detenerlas con su brazo libre, Su madre puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo, mientras con la otra mano sostenía a la bebé._

 _-Debo irme_ Beso la frente de su esposa para voltear y ver el auto que estaba lleno de hombres._

 _Rachel mordió su labio inferior aguantando las ganas que tenía de correr y evitar que su esposo se marche. Miro el gran auto alejarse, dejándole una última imagen de su sonriente esposo._

 _Imagen que guardaría en su memoria hasta que volviera a verlo._

Rachel detuvo su relato al notar a sus pequeños dormidos en sus brazos.

Acomodo a ambos en la cama y se puso de pie, caminando a la ventana para cerrarla, el cielo nocturno era el más hermoso que había visto alguna vez, una estrella fugaz pasó frente a sus ojos sorprendiéndola un poco.

-No importa donde estés, siempre estaremos bajo el mismo cielo pase lo que pase_ Sonrió con melancolía cerrando las ventanas, sabiendo que su esposo había visto lo mismo que ella.

En algún lugar del océano pacifico un hombre sonrió mirando la estrella pasar por sus celestes ojos. En sus manos estaba la carta recién llegada de su esposa, en algún momento terminaría todo eso, y podría volver con su familia. Era lo que más deseaba en ese momento.

El cielo los conectaba, a pesar de las distancias.

-Wally fuera luces_ Su compañero de camarote se acerco a él- Algún día deberás presentarme a tu esposa, cuando recibes una carta de ella vuelves a sonreír viejo.

Wallace volteo a ver a Garfield regalándole una gran sonrisa, su rostro adquirió un color rojizo, y tus ojos adquieren un brillo distinto. El más joven se acerco para leer la carta, pero se vio interrumpido por las acciones de su amigo.

-No puedes leerla_ Aclaro tomando un baúl algo grande de debajo de su cama, y archivándola con las otras con un lazo rojo atado, en el baúl no solo habían cartas, también habían algunos dientes de leche en dos frascos distintos, eran los dientes de sus hijos, incluso había un collar que su pequeña Ángela le había hecho con flores de papel, tomo un candado y las sello devolviéndolas a su lugar.

Ese era su tesoro más preciado, cada carta le decía con lujo de detalle cada cosa que hacía sus hijos, no era lo mismo que verlo con sus propios ojos, pero por ahora debía conformarse, a veces las cartas llegaban con paquetes algo aplastados, que contenían distintas cosas, desde regalos de sus hijos hasta algún alimento de parte de su esposa. Pero lo que más lo alegraba eran las fotos que venían adjuntas a las cartas.

Todo esto valía la pena si su familia estaba a salvo, y sus hijos podían crecer seguros con su madre.

 **Continuara…**

 **Este fic se sitúa en California, ya que según el mapa de cerebro, en ese estado es donde se sitúa Jump City. No creo ser la única que noto el parecido a la ciudad de San Francisco y Jump City que por "coincidencia" se sitúa en el mismo estado.**

 **Estuve investigando y leyendo cosas sobre la segunda guerra mundial para apegarlo más a los sucesos de esa época.**

 **Al principio iba a ser un One-Shot pero ahora será una historia un poco más larga. El segundo capítulo será subido junto a esté.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esperanza.**

 **Capítulo 2**

La pequeña Angie se levantó la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos enfocaron a su hermano durmiendo a su lado, el día anterior había sido el mejor de toda su vida.

Por fin su madre le había hablado de su padre. Y si tenía suerte hoy lo haría de nuevo.

Habían sido muchos años de que aquel nombre era como un pecado. Y al fin había terminado.

Sin esperar que su hermano mayor se despierte, corrió hasta el cuarto de su madre. Metiéndose entre las sabanas con el álbum en sus manitas.

-Mami sigue por favor_ Abrazo a su madre despertándola.

-Ángela son las cuatro de mañana ve a dormir cariño_ La mujer acaricio el purpura cabello de su hija sin abrir sus ojos.

-Pero mami quiero saber más de él_ Se removió con gran entusiasmo, deseaba conocer mejor a su padre- Por favor_ Uso un tono de voz dulce, como el que ponía cuando le pedía un favor a su hermano y ambos terminaban en problemas

Rachel se levanto de la cama con una pequeña sonrisa, sin duda era tan hiperactiva y persistente como Wallace.

-Bien ¿qué quieres que te cuente?_ La mujer se rindió incorporándose algo soñolienta.

Su pequeña sonrió feliz comenzando a pensar, quería saber tantas cosas que no sabía que elegir.

-Quiero saber cómo se conocieron, y como le dijiste a papá que Barry iba a nacer_ La niña se acomodo en los brazos de su madre ansiosa viendo una foto de sus padres muy jóvenes con su hermanito en los brazos de Rachel.

-Yo también quiero escuchar eso mamá_ Barry se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta con los brazos cruzados- Angie debes trabajar más en tu sigilo.

El chico sonrió un poco, acomodándose en la cama con su madre. A estas alturas sentía una enorme curiosidad, gracias a su pequeña hermana. Y si estos momentos fuera la última vez que sabría de su padre no la iba a desperdiciar.

Tenía que ser realista, estaban en una guerra, la alacena casi vacía y aquel refugio que ocupaban cuando sonaba la alarma, se lo recordaba día a día. Cabía la posibilidad que su padre no volviera, incluso si volvía era posible que ellos no se encuentren allí. El mundo no es fácil, y en estas situaciones las probabilidades de reunir otra vez a su familia era muy escasa.

A pesar de que no se atrevían mucho a atacar su país uno que otro avión enemigo había sobrevolado su ciudad siendo perseguido por aviones que protegían su ciudad.

Rachel sonrió acomodando a ambos niños en su cama mientras miraba la foto donde ella estaba con un bebé en brazos junto a su joven esposo.

Cuando se enteraron de que iba a llegar a su vida el pequeño Barry fue toda una sorpresa para ambas familias. Y muy pocos se mostraban de acuerdo con esa unión.

 _Ambos éramos muy jóvenes cuando nos conocimos, lo hicimos gracias a Dick, ambos eran amigos desde pequeños, y como yo era una nueva integrante en la casa Wayne tenía que ser presentada ante él como la hermana pequeña de sus tíos Jason y Richard._

 _Cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron hicieron un pequeño "clic", nunca había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa y verdadera como la de su padre, yo estaba acostumbrada a otro mundo, a otras expresiones, pero a él no le importo quienes eran mis padres, solo le importaba lo que era yo._

 _Muy pocos supieron de nuestra relación; Barry lo apoyaba siempre y le ayudaba a librarse de sus padres para poder verme, Jason era el que lo ayudaba a colarse a la casa Wayne, él tenía experiencia usando cada entrada secreta del lugar. Mientras que Dick distraía a Bruce y a su abuela. Todo lo nuestro fue un secreto, hasta que supe que estaba esperando un hijo._

 _Aun recuerdo el rostro de su padre cuando le di la noticia, sus ojos se abrieron, y dieron un brillo de felicidad mientras gritaba lo feliz que era, paso poco tiempo para que la puerta de mi habitación fuera abierta con los golpes de Jason y Richard._

 _Cuando mis dos "hermanos" mayores se enteraron de aquello me felicitaron, más a Wallace lo veían con algo de odio y rencor, le susurraban cosas más que todo Jason que a diferencia de Dick, tenía una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. El rostro de su padre pasó de una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a un rostro pálido que asentía a cada cosa que susurraban._

 _Luego de aquel incidente pasaron algunas semanas para que volviera ver a Wally, pero en esa oportunidad no venía solo, Barry e Iris; estaban junto a él y vestían formalmente. A estas alturas no sé si me propuso que me casará con él por decisión propia, o por amenazas de Jason sobre no tener para que sus sobrinos no pasaran lo mismo que yo al nacer fuera del matrimonio._

 _Nos casamos al poco tiempo, antes de que se note la presencia de nuestro bebé en mi vientre, Wally comenzó a trabajar duramente para comprar esta casa. Antes de nos diéramos cuenta habían pasado varios años y esperábamos a nuestra segunda hija._

 _Wally estaba más contento que nunca, uno de sus más grandes sueños era tener muchos hijos, al ser hijo único casi siempre estaba solo, sus únicos amigos eran Dick y Jason, por lo que siempre quiso tener más hermanos, pero al ver que con el tiempo no llegarían, decidió que cuando tuviera su familia propia tendría más de un hijo, y los llevaría cada vez que pudiera con su tío Barry._

 _Como saben, Barry Allen era como un padre para Wallace, cuando él se entero de que su "hijo" tendría una familia se puso muy feliz, cuando naciste tú mi pequeño estuvo encantado, y se puso aun más feliz cuando se entero que te llamabas como él._

 _Antes de que cumplieras tres meses en mi barriga, ya tu padre y tu tío te habían comprado mucha ropa de todas las tallas e incluso como en ese momento no sabíamos que serías niña o niño por lo cual también compraron montones de vestidos (que luego servirían para Angie)_

 _A partir de los dos años comenzaron a llevarte al muelle a pescar con ellos, en el camino se les unían Jason y Dick, que a pesar de no tener nada de experiencia pescando disfrutaban salir de los negocios Wayne por un día o dos, aunque ahora, después de tantos años en el aire y mar supongo que ambos desearan regresar a los aburridos negocios familiares._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Febrero 19 los soldados de la marina de Estado Unidos, dieron inicio a la batalla de Iwo Jima, queriéndole arrebatar la isla a los Japoneses.

Wallace y Garfield eran uno de los muchos soldados que arriesgaron su vida durante un mes en tierra firme. Las bajas fueron más de 6766 soldados de infantería de Marina de Estados Unidos, y a su vez más de 18000 japoneses murieron defendiendo la isla.

No era permitido llevar consigo los cuerpos, por lo que los familiares de aquellas personas solo tendrían una tumba vacía, los cuerpos que quedaban allí de sus aliados serían enterrados en ese lugar. O incluso tirados al mar.

-¡Víctor!_ Garfield grito atrayendo la atención de Wallace. A unos metros de ellos se encontraba uno de los amigos que habían hecho en aquella guerra.

Era un moreno muy amable y gracioso, que les alegraba los días más grises. Su pecho estaba cubierto de sangre, al igual que su corto cabello negro, uno de sus ojos estaba completamente rojo.

-Hola_ Les respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, aun en sus últimos minutos su sonrisa no desaparecía.

-Víctor estarás bien ya lo verás_ Garfield se apresuro intentando levantarlo.

-No tiene sentido que hagas eso Gard, sabes que ya para mí no hay más camino, lo mejor será que se vallan_ Saco de su uniforme una foto de una muchacha de cabello y ojos rosas- Garfield, dile a Jinx que no podré regresar a su lado, lo siento mucho, y que la ame hasta el final. Wally, no te arriesgues demasiado, cumple la promesa que le hiciste a tu esposa, no le hagas lo que yo le estoy haciendo a mi amada.

Tosió un poco de sangre, mientras intentaba no moverse mucho, su cuerpo le pesaba horrores, y sus ojos amenazaban por cerrarse.

-Es hora de que se vallan, escuche que ahora se debían dirigir a la isla Okinawa, apresúrense, yo debo descansar_ Sonrió por última vez, mirando a sus amigos alejarse de aquel horrible campo manchado de rojo.

Fue el 26 de marzo que abandonaron la isla dejando atrás a muchos compañeros muertos. Esos eran los daños colaterales que traía aquella hasta ahora imparable guerra.

1945 abril-junio

El acorazado japonés Yamato, junto con otras nueve naves de guerra zarpó desde Japón, realizando un ataque suicida, contra la flota americana. Más fueron interceptados y destruidas casi en su totalidad por las fuerzas aéreas estadounidenses, el Yamato y otros cinco barcos japoneses fueron hundidos.

Uno joven en un avión, daba un último vistazo a los barcos que comenzaban a hundirse, el humo llegaba hasta su altura. Les había costado algunos días pero al fin habían logrado hundir aquel enorme acorazado.

Con su intervención la flota estaría a salvo de los ataques de esos barcos. Pero aun le faltaban muchas batallas para ganar la guerra.

El comunicador del avión emitió la voz de su hermano de manera algo cortada.

-Repite eso Dick no se escucho nada_ Jason tomo el aparato con una mano, mientras que con la otra fijaba el rumbo de regreso al porta avión.

-Dije que la correspondencia llega hoy, seguro Rachel manda uno de sus paquetes, hace tiempo que no nos manda las fotos de Angie, seguro Wallace las necesita más, espero que pronto termine esto, estoy cansado de ver compañeros morir_ Un gran suspiro se escucho desde el radio- Espero que Wally esté bien, tengo mucho que no lo veo.

-Todo estará bien Dick, ahora apurémonos, no es bueno quedarse atrás en una guerra_ Jason acelero poniendo el comunicador en su lugar, mirando al frente el porta aviones, desde hace cuatro mes ni ellos ni Rachel tenían noticias del peli naranja, hasta donde sabían se dirigían a la Isla de Iwo Jima más la comunicación entre él y Rachel seso al tocar tierra firme. Por lo que su "hermana" se encontraba cada vez más preocupada. Y las preguntas de Angie sobre el paradero de su padre no ayudaban mucho. A la angustiada mujer.

La carta que les había enviado a ellos era algo breve. Ella solía mandar cartas mucho más extensas.

 _Queridos Jason y Richard, Espero que estén bien, aquí algunas cosas han cambiado, Los soldados cada vez están más alertas desde el 10 de marzo cuando ocurrió el bombardeo en Japón, hay rumores de que pronto esta pesadilla acabará. Aun no eh tenido noticias de Wallace, mentiría si digo que no estoy preocupada. Cada vez que llega el correo espero que haya una carta de él pero aun no recibo nada. Sí tienen alguna noticia de él háganmela llegar lo antes posible. Cuídense mucho, y regresen con vida._

 _Rachel West._

Dentro de la caja que venía junto a la carta estaban los dulces favoritos de ambos, tanto tiempo en el mar y en el aire les hacía extrañar las cosas más simples. La comida de alta mar no era nada apetecible, y jamás les daban dulces ni nada parecido. Por lo que la única vez que podían comer algo delicioso era cuando Rachel les mandaba algo.

Por lo general algunos paquetes llegaban aplastados pero su sabor seguía siendo el mismo. Era mucho mejor saborear el dulce aplastado a aquella masa de color verde claro que les llevaban a sus camarotes.

Ambos sabían lo preocupada que estaba Rachel por su esposo, más ellos no podían hacer nada, el día que intentaron ir, no pudieron por causa de su general que les dijo; que si se iban del barco sea nadando o en los aviones serían considerados traidores, y morirían en la prisión del barco. A menos que vivieran lo suficiente como para llegar al final de la guerra, si eso sucedía serían dados por muertos en la guerra, y luego matados y arrojados al mar del pacifico.

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo responder a la carta, las esperanzas de que siguiera con vida eran pocas, las noticias que llegaban a sus oídos era una información general, no revelaban el nombre de ningún caído, mucho menos de los que seguían con vida. A los civiles solos se les daba información de las muertes de los hombres que estaban en la fuerza aérea, pero los de la marina era un completo misterio.

Más que todo porque al tocar tierra era difícil saber qué cuerpo les pertenecía a los enemigos y cual eran de sus aliados. Por lo que el control de perdidas era algo difícil de llevar en cada barco que había tantos soldados. Y algunos de aquellos generales les daba igual cuántos soldados menos poseían lo único que les importaba era terminar con tantos años de guerra. A estas alturas una vida más o una vida menos, no les interesaban en absoluto.

Lo único que los mantenía a todos los soldados luchando con todas sus fuerzas era la esperanza de volver a reunirse con su familia. Jason y Richard esperaban que aquella esperanza de Wallace no se extinguiera, que después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él, fueran recompensados por verlo de pie junto a su esposa e hijos. Y que las muertes cesaran de ambos lados, las personas pueden ser testarudas y tercas, algunas no les importa sacrificar a millones de inocentes si con eso consiguen su objetivo. A ninguno les importa cuántas familias han destruido en su camino, ni cuantas destruirían, ambos lados querían ganar algo y aquellos que se cruzaran e impidieran sus deseos serían castigados por ley propia.

Había unos desafortunados que eran tomados como prisioneros, los cuales sufrían la desgracia de ser el conejillo de indias de algunos experimentos y armas, luego de haberle sacado alguna información. Las cantidades de inventos destructivos que inventaban los científicos en plena guerra y post guerra era increíbles, si ese cerebro se usará para hacer algo más que matar, los humanos podríamos hacer grandes cosas. Pero siempre era más fácil destruir que crear, y a algunos les encanta el camino sencillo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Creo que me extendí un poquito con el final, pero no hay que olvidar lo que con lleva una guerra, los diferentes puntos de vista de ella, y los diferentes ataques. Estoy muy cerca del desenlace de esta historia, solo falta el mes de agosto, las dos bombas atómicas lanzadas a Japón (matando la primera a ciento veinte mil personas y la segunda a cincuenta mil personas inocentes) y la rendición de Japón.**

 **No me pude aguantar y metí a mi querido anti héroe Red-x, no fue mucho pero tenía que aparecer si o si, más como un capricho personal que como algo necesario.**

 **Gracias a los que agregaron la historia a sus favoritas y a los que la siguen.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Rae-Rae-chan: Gracias por tu reviews. Me alegra que te encante, uh aun si volverá a salvo no lo tengo decidido, tendrás que esperar hasta el último capítulo para saberlo.**

 **Guest: Aquí está la continuación, gracias por tu comentario, todas mis historias son peculiar, y las parejas que me gustan no son muy normales. Bueno básicamente está inspirada en cosas que pasaron anteriormente, es normal sentirse triste con tanta destrucción que trajo la guerra.**

 **Rachelgarf: Muchísimas gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios, me alegra mucho que te encante, espero que con la edición del primer capítulo y esté segundo capítulo no te haya decepcionado. Y te siga gustando mi manera de escribir las cosas.**

 **Patata: Gracias por tus breves y directas palabras.**

 **Lollipop lol: Gracias por dejar tu comentario, a mí también me parece una de las más bonitas, aquí está la continuación y edición del primero, después de algunos meses. Espero no tardar tanto en los otros capítulos.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esperanza**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 _-Señor el soldado Wallace no ha regresado del campo de batalla_ Garfield informo con la mirada más neutral que pudo colocar mientras por dentro se sentía nervioso- Permiso para irlo a buscar._

 _-Permiso denegado_ El hombre lo miro fríamente, no quería arriesgar la vida de un soldado por alguien que seguramente ya estaba muerto._

 _Garfield miraba enojado al comandante, que le pasaba a ese sujeto, le había pedido con amabilidad ir a buscar a Wallace, pero este se lo había negado._

 _Ese hombre no entendía nunca nada era un imbécil, sin importarle el castigo que le pondrían cuándo regresará, se encamino con enojo hasta el campo de batalla, el campamento estaba algo alejado de esté pero con algo de suerte la mañana siguiente estaría de vuelta._

 **OoOoOoOoO**

No había escuchado noticias de su esposo en algunos meses, y la escasa comunicación que poseía con Jason y Richard se había acabado en el momento que le envió su carta, ni siquiera sabía si aquella última carta les había llegado.

Las cartas y los paquetes eran meticulosamente abiertos, y muchas veces saqueados, cuando encontraban algo que les gustaba simplemente lo conservaban y las cartas eran quemadas como si de basura se tratará.

Angie no dejaba de hacer preguntas sobre el paradero de su padre, mientras que Barry intentaba detener la creciente curiosidad de su hermana, era difícil tanto para él como para su madre explicarle a la pequeña niña la actual situación que vivían.

A pesar de que Rachel había hace unos meses accedido a leer cada carta que su padre había enviado y enviaba, cuando Angie vio pasar las semanas sin una carta nueva de Wally comenzaron las preguntas, su abuela Arella insistía que a pesar de ser tan imperativa y curiosa, tenía a su corta edad la suficiente inteligencia para entender lo que allí sucedía.

Rachel no quería arriesgarse, la noticia de que su padre estaba desaparecido, y que ya muchas personas lo daban por muerto era una gran noticia para darla como si nada, a una pequeña que poco sabía lo que estaban enfrentando.

Las alarmas habían comenzado a sonar todas las tardes, obligándolos a ir a los refugios de debajo de la casa, la comida cada vez era menos, y debían racionar las escasas provisiones con las que contaban si quería sobrevivir a esta despiadada batalla. Las avionetas no dejaban de sobrevolar día y noche, algunas veces las podía escuchar disparar y sobrevolar muy cerca de su hogar. El refugio no los protegía de aquellos gritos de terror y aquella destrucción que los esperaba apenas salieran del lugar.

Las casas cada vez estaban más destruidas, y el olor a sangre era algo que no desaparecía del aire, y ya los niños no salían a jugar, nada era seguro y en cualquier momento la alarma sonaba haciéndolos correr al refugio.

Angie era la que más se quejaba por la situación, odiaba estar tanto tiempo en un lugar sin moverse, era una niña muy inquieta que no le gustaban los lugares encerrados, y menos permanecer tanto tiempo en uno sin nada con lo que jugar.

Cada semana cada casa era reabastecida con algunos víveres, más sin embargo, la creciente crisis que aun no se resolvía estaba acabando con aquellas reservas, cada vez era menos la comida que mandaban, y algunas veces el agua también escaseaba, pero de esta se podía encontrar una solución, su familia al igual que las demás aprovechaba el tiempo lluvioso para llenar varios envases con agua.

Esperaba que pronto terminará está guerra habían sido muchos años de está que solo habían traído destrucción y muerte a la humanidad, las personas se mataban entre ellos sin importarles nada, morían niños inocentes a manos de personas que simplemente querían poder, los que luchaban de un lado o del otro tenían de alguna forma la misma motivación; regresar con sus familias y la única manera de hacerlo era luchando en una guerra que no les pertenecía, en una guerra donde los principales interesados se escondían detrás, en el poder, poniendo la vida de su nación en riesgo, por el simple hecho de querer tener más, otros lo hacían para contrarrestar aquel ataque, más igual arriesgaban la vida de los demás mientras ellos se quedaban seguros en sus casas.

El rumor de que Estados Unidos había lanzado una bomba atómica sobre Hiroshima estaba confirmado, aparentemente Japón no había dado respuesta sobre su rendición por lo que tres días después fue lanzada otra bomba atómica sobre Nagasaki.

Según las noticias, que poco llegaban y algunas no eran muy verídicas, los japoneses esperaban una lluvia de bombas nucleares sobre la población civil, por lo que ese mismo día catorce de agosto; a solo ocho días del primer ataque con una bomba nuclear, los Japoneses aceptaron la rendición.

Todo ese martirio había terminado, el olor a sangre aun estaba en el ambiente, algunos lugares estaban completamente destruidos, las alarmas habían dejado de sonar dándoles algo de tranquilidad después de tanto tiempo de desesperación.

Solo faltaba poco para que las familias se reunieran con aquellas personas que habían visto partir, otras, sin embargo jamás verían vivo de nuevo a la persona que se alisto para aquella masacre. Pocos eran los cuerpos que regresaban a sus naciones, algunos eran arrojados al mar o simplemente dejados en el campo, donde no se distinguía diferencia entre un cadáver u otro.

Ambos habían muerto por ataque enemigo, en una guerra que no les pertenecía, manchando con su rojiza sangre aquella alguna vez verde hierba, en ningún lugar de Estados Unidos celebraban la victoria, puesto que si nada de esto hubiera empezado, sus familias estuvieran aun unidas, y no tendrían esa angustia de no saber si aquella persona que tanto querían regresaría a salvo.

El día que los soldados regresaban había llegado, Angie corría de aquí para allá saltando varios agujeros que habían en el segundo piso. Su azul vestido se levantaba cada vez que la niña saltaba, pero a está no parecía importarle, hoy conocería a su padre, estaba feliz de que el día al fin había llegado.

Barry la miro desde el piso de abajo con el rostro serio, si seguía haciendo eso lo más probable era que se cayera al primer piso y no pudiera salir con su madre y con él a recibir a los soldados, cada vez que saltaba la madera emitía un horrible crujido advirtiéndole que en cualquier momento está flaquearía.

-Angie, mamá dice que vallas por tu muñeco horrible, tenemos que irnos se nos hará tarde.

-Ya voy Barry, además el señor conejo no es horrible, tío Barry me lo regalo cuando nací_ Le saco la lengua mientras lo miraba por el agujero- Estas celoso por que a ti no te dio nada.

-Lo que digas_ Sonrió de medio lado mientras acomodaba su ropa- Solo apresúrate, ya tía Iris llego al igual que la abuela.

La niña saltó desde aquel agujero aterrizando arriba de su hermano mayor. Que solo se quejó por el peso de la niña.

-Tenías que decirlo antes, señor conejo esta aquí abajo, vamos hermano párate tenemos que apresurarnos_ Le tomo la mano corriendo afuera, donde su madre se encontraba hablando con dos mujeres, en las manos de Rachel reposaba un pequeño conejo amarillo con un lazo negro atado en el cuello.

-Creo que ya estamos todos vamos_ Ángela sonrió besando las mejillas de sus nietos mientras les acomodaba algunos mechones de cabello en los moños que su nieta llevaba.

El camino al muelle fue algo complejo, no eran las únicas que venían al muelle a recibir a los soldados, todos parecían ansiosos al verlos llegar. El primer barco en llegar fue el porta aviones, habían llegado antes que ellas, por lo que apenas bajaron del carruaje dos muchachos se acercaron hasta ellos.

El primero alboroto el cabello anteriormente aplacado de Barry mientras que el otro sonreía al verlas de nuevo.

-Mocoso no te peines de esa manera, tu cabello y el de tu padre se ven mejores así_ Los verdes ojos del chico se fijaron en la pequeña que se protegía detrás del vestido de su madre, mientras las demás mujeres saludaban a Richard con entusiasmo- Tu debes ser la linda y adorable Angie, yo soy tu umm… ¿Tío? Jason_ Se arrodillo para acariciar las tersas mejillas de ella- Un placer pequeña_ Se levanto con una gran sonrisa, tomando a Rachel en sus brazos- Te extrañe cabeza de uva, espero que me tengas un rico postre listo, la comida del barco es un asco pregúntale a mi hermano_ Se separó de ella saludando a las otras dos mujeres dejando a Richard saludar a Rachel y a los niños.

-No ha cambiado nada_ Rachel dibujo una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de todo lo que habían pasado era bueno saber que algunas cosas seguían siendo iguales.

Barry en cambio miro a otro lado tratando de que su cabello se aplacará inútilmente, lo poco que había conocido de sus tíos era que eran algo bromistas y peculiares.

-Espero ver el ridículo corte que tendrá Wallace, a él nunca le ha gustado su cabello corto, y como soldado no tenía mucha opción más que aceptar_ Jason sonrió mientras miraba el cabello de Richard corto. Incluso su hermosa melena castaña se la habían cortado apenas llego.

-Usted tampoco se ve muy bien que digamos con ese cabello_ Angie contraataco sacándole la lengua a su nuevo tío.

Barry sonrió tomando a su hermana por los hombros, a veces esa enana podía llenarlo de orgullo con una pequeña frase. Unos soldados procedentes de otro portaaviones se acercaron a Arella, pidiéndole unos minutos para hablar con él.

Al parecer la noticia que le había dado era muy mala, puesto que ella había ahogado con sus manos un grito y de sus amatistas ojos salían lágrimas. Malas noticias acababan de llegar, Rachel se acerco a su madre dándole su apoyo, escuchando como atentamente le notificaban que Bruce había muerto, y que su cuerpo se había destruido por completo junto con el avión.

La felicidad por el recuentro con Richard y Jason había sido opacada por aquella noticia, Iris al saber muy bien como se sentía camino con lentitud abrazando a la mujer ahora necesitaban todo su apoyo.

Las horas pasaban y aun no venía el barco que se había llevado a Wallace, Iris había accedido a llevar a su casa a Arella junto a Richard para que descansará, mientras que Jason cargaba a Angie entre sus brazos, para darle una mejor visión de las cosas. Al parecer el pequeño desacuerdo que habían tenido horas antes había quedado en el pasado.

-¿Ese es?_ La pequeña pregunto algo ansiosa al ver un barco acercarse, su hermano que había permanecido sentado en un muro jugando con sus piernas se puso de pie de inmediato.

-Así es pequeña_ Jason sonrió mirando de reojo a Rachel ponerse de pie también, sus ojos desde que había llegado tenían cierto brillo de esperanza. Esperaba que aquella esperanza fuera suficiente para que Wallace volviera a salvo.

Los soldados comenzaron a bajar, cada uno se reunía con sus seres queridos que estaban esperándolos después de tantos años, Angie se removía nerviosa entre los brazos de su nuevo tío, cada vez bajaban menos soldados hasta que en algún momento no bajaba ninguno, todos los demás hombres se encontraban sonriendo y comenzando a alejarse de aquel lugar.

Los ojos de Rachel comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, ¿después de tanto tiempo esperándolo ahora no lo iba a volver a ver?, su hijo al darse cuenta del estado de su madre la abrazo, no era muy común verla procesar sus sentimientos frente a otros, por lo que si ahora lo hacía era porque estaba muy afectada, sin poderlo evitar lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras se refugiaba en el abdomen de su madre.

La cara de Rachel miro a otro lado, no queriendo aceptar la realidad, fue en ese momento que Jason, la estrecho contra su cuerpo, sabía lo mucho que Wallace había significado para Raven. Estaba dispuesto a alejarla de allí antes de que le afectara más, pero el grito de Angie, a la vez que se soltaba de sus brazos y comenzaba a correr, todos miraron al frente sin comprender la extraña actitud de la niña.

En ese momento entendieron todo, bajando del barco a paso muy lento se encontraban Wallace junto a un chico, esté le servía de apoyo al primero, la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos era radiante al ver que por fin habían llegado.

-¡Papi!_ El grito de Angie los hizo mirar abajo, la pequeña se acerco a ambos, abrazando con fuerza al que reconoció como su padre, trato de abrazar la pierna saludable, y no aquella llena de vendas para no lastimarlo- Soy Ángela West Roth_ Se alejo unos momentos para saludarlo correctamente, mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Oh mi pequeña cuanto te extrañe_ Acaricio la cabeza de la niña sin agacharse mucho a causa del dolor aun presente- Eras tan pequeña cuando me fui_ Beso la frente de está mientras pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad caían en su cara.

Wally miro a su esposa eh hijo acercarse junto a Jason y su sonrisa se ensancho aun más, los extraño demasiado, con paso lento se reunió con su familia, alborotando el cabello de su primogénito. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los amatistas de su esposa lo supo, por fin había vuelto a casa, no era un absurdo sueño más, está vez era real.

Con algo de dificultad, intentando no aplastarla con su peso, él la tomo en sus brazos besando en varias oportunidades su sedoso cabello, con una pierna herida pero con vida había vuelto junto a su familia.

-Los extrañe tanto a todos_ Dijo aguantando las quejas de su pierna por tenerla apoyada, sus dedos acariciaron las mejillas de ellas quitando toda existencia de lágrimas que habían quedado- Jamás me volveré a ir_ Beso los labios de la mujer sin importarle quien estaba a su alrededor, eran muchos años sin sentir ese lavanda aroma impregnar su nariz, muchos años sin sentir aquellos suaves y deliciosos labios. Muchos años sin deleitarse con aquella bella mujer.

Una ligera tos los hizo separarse, el joven que ayudaba a Wallace estaba algo sonrojado mirando a otro lado mientras Jason les tapaba los ojos a los niños. Ante las quejas de Angie.

-Rachel quiero presentarte a un gran amigo Garfield_ Dijo con una sonrisa al recargarse de nuevo de esté- Me salvo la vida, me encontró en el campo de batalla con una herida en mi pierna, creo que el comándate le había dado una orden directa de no ir pero él la desobedeció, cuando llegamos al refugio yo estaba desmayado, el capitán creyéndome muerto lo regaño, fue cuando bestita estalló reprochándole la falta de humanidad que tenía por dejarme a merced del enemigo cuando aún estaba vivo.

Rachel abrazo a aquel hombre agradeciéndole el gesto que había hecho con su esposo, este solo sonrió mientras rascaba su ahora corto cabello, y su rostro adquiría cierto tono rojizo.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, siempre digo que nunca hay que abandonar un compañero herido, además su esposo fue muy amable conmigo señora West.

-Creo que lo mejor es ir a casa aun tienen mucho de lo que hablar_ Jason le dio un leve golpe a ambos hombres, la guerra había acabado y tenían mucho que hacer para tener la paz que en su momento habían perdido.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Un mes había pasado desde el regreso de los soldados, un mes que Wallace aprovechaba entre su recuperación y su familia, el dolo de la muerte de su tío aun estaba presente, al igual que aquellos que alguna vez considero amigos.

Garfield y él le habían ayudado a Jinx a hacer la tumba de Víctor, una tumba sin cuerpo, como sospecharon saber de quién era que cuerpo era complicado, por lo que muchos fueron sepultados en el mismo lugar de su muerte, dejando a las familias con un lugar vacio al cual llevar flores.

La tumba de Bruce estaba justo en el jardín de su casa, donde Arella lo visitaba de manera más privada, incluso sus dos hijos a pesar de que su relación en el pasado no había sido muy buena lo visitaban con regularidad.

Ahora que todo estaba relativamente bien se dedicaría de lleno a su familia, y la reconstrucción de su casa, que por ahora, por una extraña razón servía de casa para Garfield y Jason que alegaban que la comida de su esposa era la mejor que había, y solo se irían cuando terminaran de reconstruir la casa.

Sus dos hijos se mostraban muy felices, la que más lo demostraba era Angie que corría de aquí para allá, en más de una ocasión provocándole una que otra caída a los hombres por pasar tan rápidamente, Jason alegaba que tanta hiperactividad era su culpa. Barry en cambio, los ayudaba a detener a su traviesa hermana de vez en cuando, más cuando espelucaban su cabello o le decían enano esté alentaba a su hermana a tirarlos por los hoyos del segundo piso. Cosa que a está le parecía muy divertido, y lo ejecutaba

-¿Debería ir a ver que los niños no estén molestando a Jason?_ Wallace le pregunto a su esposa, mientras sus ojos chocaban con los de ella, ambos se encontraban en el jardín, ella sentada al pie de un árbol mientras él tenía su cabeza recostada en las piernas de ella.

Después de la guerra aprovechaba cualquier momento para estar a su lado, su sola presencia lo llenaba de aquella paz que tanto le hacía falta en aquellos momentos, su cabello aun corto era acariciado por las tersas y suaves manos de ella.

-Pueden arreglárselas solos son dos niños_ Rachel sonrió levemente bajando sus manos por la cara de esté mientras lo atraía hacia ella, depositando un suave beso.

-Te prometí que volvería, y aquí estoy_ Wallace sonrió después de separarse levemente, junto su frente con la de ella y unió sus labios en un nuevo beso.

 **Fin.**

 **Yo sabía cómo iba a terminar todo y aun así lloré cuando escribí el reencuentro, me agrado esté final, aunque creo que me pase de azúcar ¿ustedes que dicen?**

 **Pensé en dejarlo hasta aquí ya que a los pocos personajes que incluí ya están de una manera más tranquilos, disfrutando de estar juntos, aunque claro algunos jamás podrán recuperar a los que perdieron, pero supongo que así debió ser la segunda guerra mundial, algunos felices por volver a ver a sus familiares, mientras que otros le lloraban a una tumba vacía, deseando poder regresar al momento antes de que todo esto ocurriera, recordando cada noche a la persona que más amaban y todas las cosas que hicieron juntos.**

 **A pesar de ser tres capítulos me costó horrores, siempre que me ponía me venían mil y un ideas sin saber que poner y por donde comenzar, pero aun así aquí está la última parte. Estoy desde el año pasado con un proyecto en mente pero aun no se qué capítulo elegir puesto que escribí dos bajo la misma trama, pero diferentes en su desarrollo por lo que estoy pensando seriamente que hacer, y ver la manera de unificarlos, o elegir uno para desarrollarlo mejor. Pero desde ya les digo que será un Wally/Rachel/Jason.**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Rachelgarf: A mí me dolió matar a Víctor pero sentía que si nadie importante moría no era basado de verdad en una guerra, donde la muerte está a la orden del día, la verdad esté último capítulo me costó horrores, más que los anteriores, la poca información que encontré no me ayudo mucho, y no quería comenzar a poner cosas sin estar segura de la veracidad. Y respecto a lo de la introducción de Iris y su aceptación a Raven es lo que pienso que pasaría si ocurriera una guerra, las familias se unirían más sin importar las peleas anteriores, son tiempos difíciles donde solo la unión podrá ayudarlos. Saludos, disculpa la demora, cuando centras un fic en algo que paso a veces la información (o en algunos caso la falta de está de manera concreta) no ayuda mucho.**

 **Alanaroth: Bienvenida de vuelta, no eres a la única que ese anti-héroe mata solo con aparecer, disculpa que sea muy poco pero no puedo inventar fechas en la historia, cuando empecé el fic lo hice ya pensando en el último año de ese acontecimiento, si fuera sido de otra manera gustosa te complacería con más a pesar de no hacer fic muy largos (cosa que tengo que intentar alguna vez porque no tengo ninguno con más de siete capítulos) al principio tenía pensado hacerlo con tres capítulos, para abordar algo del comienzo, el desarrollo, y el final. No me quería extender, ya que no estuve allí para saber lo horrible que se sentían aquellas familias al ver marchar a sus seres queridos, en algunos casos para no volver.**

 **Soysoloyo: Yo también sufrí al matarlo, por desgracia esta historia hasta aquí llega, su inicio desarrollo y final ya fueron cubiertos, no puedo inventarme fechas. (Por cierto los tres reviews si se subieron)**

 **Matrix: Yo invito a vivir ilusionados, más no de ilusiones, no es lo mismo, y la esperanza es lo último que los humanos pierden, es por eso que a veces entran en negación.**

 **Guest: Gracias por tu breve (Muy breve) comentario.**

 **An-chan: Final sí, trágico no, me alegra que te encante gracias por tu reviews.**

 **Gracias a todos por apoyar esta historia corta (Muy corta, lo sé luego los recomenzaré con una larga) Sin más que decir nos leemos luego.**

 **Sovereignty-Perfection-Doll.**


End file.
